scarred, bruised and loved
by number1Hiddlestoner
Summary: This takes place after the fifth book Jonathan comes back for Clary and takes her and it takes Jace three years to find her and though she is scarred and bruised he still loves her WARNING INCEST
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Clary sat in her room at the institute looking around at her walls. She was bored out of her mind, it has been almost two weeks since they lost track of Jonathan. Jace and Isabelle were in a meeting with the silent brothers and the inquisitor. She of course wasn't allowed in because she "wasn't ready yet" or so they keep saying. Alex was off with the wizard of oz or rather warlock, who just so happened to be Magnus Bane. She wondered what they were doing right now talking battle plans, or were they doing something a little more intimate and whoa she must be really bored to let her mind run off like that. "Meow" she smiled as church walked through the open doorway. She picked him up and stroked his fur he started purring and she laughed out loud. a couple more hours went by or so it seemed and she couldn't take it any longer shedecided to go for a walk. which was completely going against what Jace told her. When she was outside she let the light breeze of late winter( AN: I probably have the season wrong and other things wrong but I haven't read the book in a while so forgive me) run through her hair and sighed at the feeling. She started walking down the road not really going in any particular direction. (POV SWITCH) Jace walked out of the meeting feeling rather grumpy. he just learned that Jonathan is in New York and is after Clary. but no-one knows where he is staying and when he is going to strike. he half jogged to Clary's room so he could tell her the news and tell her to be safe. "Clary?" he called out when he reached his destination. No answer he started to growanxious so he opened the door and saw she wasn't in there he cursed and left the institute to go look for her. So many possibilities ran through his head Jonathan could have her or a demon oh wait Jonathan is basically a demon ha. really he is making a joke at a time like this what is wrong with him. There! he saw her in a crowd and was walking towards her when he suddenly lost sight of her He looked all around and saw her getting dragged around a corner. he ran as fast as he could and got there just in time to see Jonathan open a portal and disappear with Clary with what could possibly be forever. ( Review please yes I know I am probably the worst writer but I had this idea and decided to go for it if enough people want me to continue I will otherwise I will just stop here thank you for reading and reviewing if you decided to do so, well hidans bay is out BYE!)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPT ER 2

Clary woke up feeling really fuzzy headed. She looked around the place she was in and saw that it looked like an abandoned warehouse. She didn't get a good look at her captor but she had a pretty good idea at who it was. As if on cue she heard

"Hello sister I trust that you have missed me yes?" she glared up at Jonathan pure hatred obvious in her gaze.

She was searching for a come back but decided on the stupid cliche

"you'll never get away with this Jonathan. Jace will find me and when he does he will rip you limb from limb." or at least she hoped he would.

"Oh I seriously doubt that little sister but keep your fairy tale if you wish. I will love to see you grow sadder as it never comes true." She held back her fear as it would only bring pleasure to Jonathan to know that he has successfully brought fear to her. God she hoped Jace came soon she didn't know whatJonathan had planned but she knew she really didn't want to find out. Jonathan was so happy he found Clary he had been waiting forever and he hoped Jace would come so he could kill him and take Clary in his blood he got hard just at the thought.

"nathan..." He looked up and Clary was looking at him with expectant expression she must have asked a question he decided not to answer it because he didn't want to look like an idiot. He got up and lazily walked to the door his hand was on the knob when she called out

"your just going to leave me here unprotected"

" there are demons outside if you even get through those binds." then he winked and left leaving her with demons to protect her perfect. just bloody perfect.

(POV SWITCH)

VJace was stressed who couldn't trace Clary and theinquisitor wouldn't help she said ( I'm using the inquisitor from the second book cause she is my favorite and I hate that she died) they needed information before they just started running the streets rampant.

"Jace calm down we will find her I promise." He looked up and there was Isabelle in all her glory giving him an irritated look and an understanding one.

He wanted to snap at her that she didn't understand but she did lose max so maybe she did in a way.

"Isabelle I'm not really in the mood for talking right now." She walked into the messy room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good because I don't want to talk let's go look for Clary." I looked at her and smiled she really was the best freaking sister ever even if they weren't blood.

"okay we can start where he took her just let me get dressed"

She grinned and said "Sounds like a plan"

(okay so that's the end of chapter two review and tell me how you feel I know the chapters are short but I'm working on that hidans bay is out BYE)


	3. AN:

Sorry that I didn't thank everyone for their reviews for the first story I was in such a hurry to post the second chapter that it completely left my mind but I really appreciated the helpful suggestions I hope you liked the second one and if you have questions or comments don't hesitate to write them :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Clary looked around for a way to escape yeah there may be demons on the grounds but who cares. She had to get back to Jace and the others before Jonathan does something terrible. Her eyes frantically searched around the small room. Darting into every small corner and possible escape routes. She was just about to give up when movement from the corner of her left eye caught her attention. She looked over there and saw a shadow being cast from above. She tilted her head upwards and saw a small window up in the ceiling.

Perfect she grinned. All she had to do was get out of these binds and stack some boxes on top of this chair and get through. She looked for any kind of weapon to free herself easily but Jonathan had taken all of her weapons when he knocked her unconscious. She swore under her breath and leaned back in her chair.

She screamed as she lost balance and fell backwards. The chair snapped and freed the binds from the chair now all she had to do was free them from her hands. She brought her arms down to her feet and stepped over them so that her hands were now in front of her rather than behind. She then brought the knot of the binds to her teeth and began to pull the knot loose with her teeth.

"Success" she exclaimed. Finally ridding herself of the bonds. She then proceeded to stack boxes up directly under the small opening in the ceiling. She rushed so she could be finished before Jonathan returned. Once she had enough she cautiously climbed the tower of fragile boxes careful to not step on a week spot. She reached the top and pushed on the cool glass quietly. She was so close to freedom now that she wanted to scream a scream of victory. She slowly crawled up and out of the opening and entered into the night air.

She did it she was finally free or so she thought.

**Jace's POV**

Jace sighed he could not find Clary and neither could Isabelle. He wanted to keep looking wasn't ready to give up hope yet. Isabelle totally supported the idea but the only problem was they just couldn't find her and with there being no way for him to track her without a tracking demon or help from downworlders which could be arranged. At the moment though he was being to stupid and arrogant to even consider the idea.

"Jace we have been searching this same area for over three hours. It's obvious that were not going to find her by looking in this place. Let's go back to the institute and consult with others like Alec and Magnus. Yeah maybe Magnus can track her." Isabelle finished.

"You go on ahead. I'll catch up later. I ain't satisfied with this place yet."

"Whatever Jace I hope you have fun with your dog in circles plan." Isabelle said with a smile on her face. She always had good reasonable things to say like pointing out the obvious. He has been searching this place for hours what does he think something new is just goin to fall from the sky. Huh not likely. Isabelle thought as she walked away she couldn't figure out if she should go see Magnus and Alec without warning or should she let them know just in case thier... Eww!

Jace sighed as Isabelle walked away she had been ready to help him just hours before. He guessed she was right maybe it was pointless to continue searching in this spot. He just felt like he was missing something. Forget it he thought I might as well join Isabelle in seeking help from Magnus. I would probably have more luck with that. He was just turning away giving one last look. When something caught his eye over by where Clary was taken into the portal with Jonathan. It looked like a piece of metal as he got closer he saw that something was engraved in the metal.

It was a name of a warehouse site. The name that was on the metal he was sure would send him to where Jonathan is hiding Clary he was sure of it. How could he and Isabelle have missed this.

**Clary's POV**

She turned around looking for an escape off the roof only to find herself face to face with a smirking Jonathan. She nearly cried she was so angry.

"Now little sister tell me why I just knew you were about to come from here. Could it be perhaps that I would have taken that escape route myself if I were in that kind of position." Jonathan stated flatly.

Clary rolled her eyes when will this idiot ever cease his attempts to try and say they were alike. The even more disgusting part is that he wishes her to be his to rule by his side. Which she would never do willingly of course. She doesn't even have to pretend that she will cause her darling Jace would be there any minute she could feel it.

"Jonathan must you persist with this we are so much alike blah blah we belong together blah blah we should rule beside each other and together becoming more powerful then the world blah blah blah. You do know every villain in the book uses those lines. Do you all read the same instruction manual or what?" She finished proud of herself though terribly afraid that he would do something horrible. Judging from the look in his eye though he was about to.

He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her from the roof and down some stairs close to the warehouse. She struggled but as much as she hated to admit it Jonathan was stronger than her much stronger. The bottom of the staircase opened into what looked like a living room and to the right was a dining room that lead into a kitchen and to the left was a hallway that had so many loops it made her head dizzy. He continued towards the hallway leading her to fear the worst he was going to rape her she just knew it.

He lead her into a huge room that had a round bed with red silk sheets and a black satin comforter. She whimpered and backed up fighting Jonathan's hold. But to no avail she couldn't even get him to loosen his hold.

"What's the matter sweet cheeks afraid of the devils colors or is it not so much the bed or what I intend to do? Are you afraid little sister?"

She opened her mouth whimpered and then closed it again.

"Answer me!" Jonathan shouted in her face.

"Yes" she admitted sadly and turned her head away in embarrassment at her weakness.

"Good now that I know where you stand it's time to see how much of a fight my little sister can put up." He said with a sadistic smile on his face. He then lifted her by her hair and tossed her on the bed before pouncing on himself.

**(HEY GUYS SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT WITH FINALS AND THE BEGINNING OF THE SUMMER I HAVE KIND OF BEEN BUSY. I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE OR HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR IMPROVEMENT OR JUST SOMETHING YOU WANT ME TO ADD JUST LET ME KNOW I WILL BE GLAD TO ADD IT.**

**WELL HIDAN'S BAY IS OUT BYE!)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jonathan wait! NO! Please listen this is wrong you know this is wrong!" Clary sounded desperate but she was she had always seen her first time with Jace. Not this disgusting jackass.

"Oh little sister don't worry it only takes a moment and it won't hurt that badly since it isn't your first time." He said with an evil smirk. She didn't bother telling him it wasn't her first time since she was determined to not let this happen. She wasn't the damsel in distress anymore she knew how to fight.

Her eyes started frantically looking around the room for something to attack him with she ignored what he was saying it wasn't important at the moment. That was her first mistake.

She could do this she can and will get away she did it before she can do it again. He eyes kept roaming before landing on a pen that was laying on a journal on top of the night stand next to the bed. She reached for it but Jonathan stopped her and pinned her hands above her head.

She was so focused on trying to escape she didn't notice him watching her making sure he knew what her next move was going to be.

"You should of known better than that little sister. It doesn't matter how much fighting experience you have had I will always be stronger and smarter than you. You will always lose you just got lucky last time. It want happen again you can count on that." Jonathan spat out.

Clary felt trapped but she was going to get out of this she was. How wrong she was she just didn't know it then.

"Jonathan...Jonathan...what's that?" She narrowly pointed in the corner of the room where nothing was. Childish yes but affective.

He looked over there curiously and accidentally loosened his grip on her arms. She grinned and lifted her leg and kneed him in the stomach making him loose his breath. She wriggled her hands through and pushed him off her. Then ran to the doors without pausing because she was afraid he would catch her if she did.

She made it to the door and sighed in relief only to have her head hit with something heavy before crumbling to the floor unconscious.

**Jace's pov**

He caught up to Isabelle and told her about what he found. When he was finished Isabelle was looking at him like he was stupid.

"What?" He asked.

"There are like a dozen sites with this name it means the same company owns them."

"Well then we can search..." Isabelle was shaking her head at him."well what do you suggest we do" he said stubbornly.

"I think we should show it to Magnus so we can get an accurate specific location."

Jace shook his head and rolled his eyes but headed forward and Isabelle followed shortly after."

**Jonathan's POV**

After Jonathan knocked Clary out he put her on the bed and tied her up. He had wanted to refrain from tying her up but she had almost escaped. He had though the fact that she wasn't tied up would make it more fun but he hadn't expected Her to almost get away it was easier this way.

When he was done with that he left to go check on things he soon learned that Jace had been searching for Clary in the same spot he had took her. And that they had went to Magnus for help with the warlocks help they will find the site but not the underground hideout. He smiled to himself and after checking the perimeter went back down to see if Clary had woke up yet.

He found she was still out cold and sat down in a dark corner and waited for her to wake thinking of all the things he could do to her. It brought a twisted smile to his face just thinking about it.

**AN: so here is chapter five well technically chapter four. I know your probably waiting for something to happen with Jonathan and Clary and I promise you it will happen next chapter I had it in this chapter but my kindle shut down and deleted all I had wrote so I just decided to add that later. Don't forget to review and tell me what you liked and if you have suggestions just let me know.**

**Well hidans bay is out.! Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

scarred bruised and loved chapter six

Clary woke up to find that her arms were restrained and the room had become so much darker she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. her first thought was to scream but she knew that wouldn't accomplish much but Jonathan's snarkiness at being able to coax it from her. she pulled at the binds trying to get them to give way or something so she could escape. since she couldn't see anything and therefore didn't know Jonathan was in the room she yelped when she heard Jonathan's silky chuckle from across the room at her attempts.

she rolled her eyes she should have known he wouldn't leave her alone for more that five minutes. Despite her annoyance she couldn't help the little spike of fear that crept it's way into her chest. the back of her skull still throbbed from earlier. she had no idea what he hit her with it could have very well just been his fist. she knew exactly how strong he was which just made her tremble more since she was kind of at the disadvantage here. she twisted her hands inside the bonds for emphasis.

she heard the creak of what was probably a chair as Jonathan got out of it and slowly made his way over. her heart started beating rapidly as she felt like she might hyperventilat at any moment. the bed dipped as weight was suddenly added to it. she whimpered and cursed herself at that moment of weakness.

Jonathan chuckled deeply "what's the matter little sister afraid I'll bite or maybe your just." he paused for a minute and rubbed his hand up to her center. she bit back a moan and felt slightly disgusted with herself for even feeling good about the way he touched her. he smiled like he knew she really wanted to moan. "scared you'll actually like it."

She glared up at him which made her look cute to Jonathan. he loved it when she pretended to be tough because deep down he knew she was trembling like a scared bunny.

"I would never like anything you would ever do to me. your sickening your touch repulsesme. every time I see your face I feel like I am going to be..." she was cut off by Jonathan pressing his lips against hers and shoving his tongue down her throat.

she felt the bile that was rising up from the back of her throat and she just sat there completely still. not kissing back. he was persistent though so she did the only thing she could. she rose up as far as the ropes would allow it and opened her mouth farther then clamped her jaws down biting his lip and not letting go until she felt the thick metallic taste of blood.

he yanked back and wiped his mouth with his hand. he looked down at the blood that stained his fingers. his face turned into a mask of rage as he fixed her with a murderous glare. he raised his right hand and back handed her so hard she tasted blood and her head pounded.

"what's the matter little sis you can dish it out but you can't take it" he put out his lower lip in a pout. "pity" he said mockingly. he reached for the buttons of her jeans and slowly undid them. he put his hand down her pants and under her panties then without warning shoved three fingers inside her. she let out an agonizing scream and her whole face contorted into a ugly grimace. he smiled "I was hoping to have a bit of fun." he said sadisticly.

she moved her legs in a weird motion trying to make the pain go away or some how remove Jonathan's hand. she made no progress but wasn't about to resort to begging just yet. After all she was a Fairchild just as much as Morgenstern and neither blood line was too keen on begging.

Jonathan watched her as she did this and couldn't help but think she looked so adorable like this completely helpless. so ready to be bent to his will. she was so tight he would almost think that she had never even had sex before. though he knew that couldn't be true he still had the scars on his back to prove. his eyes filled with mischief and delight as he slowly moved his hand in and out of her tight pussy. he watched almost as if under a spell while her face slowly turned from pain to pleasure to disgust. he rolled his eyes at her stubbornness if she would just accept the fact that she actually liked what he was doing to her this would go by a lot smoother he thought.

"Jonathan stop...no quit...this isn't right...you...k..k..know this isn't riiiiight." she said in between breaths and a moan at the end. which brought a giant smile to his face.

he saw she was greatly surprised at her slip up and she was probably mentally cursing herself. he just smiled even wider and pumped his fingers in faster and harder. her breathing became more hitched and her face red he saw that she was trying hard to hide her pleasure but he still saw right through her. she eventually reached her climax her muscles contracting around his hand and letting her womanly fluids flow out of her like a river. he smiled inwardly towards himself not a squirter then. no matter how hard she tried to hide her pleasure when she came there was nothing she could do about the moans and screams that escaped her sweet lips.

when she had finished riding out her climax. she turned a very angered glare towards Jonathan he chuckled and bent down towards her ear "there is much more where that came from little sister." he whispered and nibbled on her ear.

he pulled away and finished what he started earlier only it was difficult since she was tied up finally getting frustrated he pulled out a dagger and smiled at the spark of fear that ignited in her eyes at the sight of it. he brought it down to her clothes and suddenly ripped it up until her top was gone along with her moved down and used it on her panties and jeans also.

she was growing really agitated now because she didn't want to let it happen she refused to let it happen. she moved her leg slightly and found she could do some damage if he was close enough. he got off the bed and she heard the rustling of fabric letting her know he was getting undressed.

he climbed back on top of her and leaned down to give her another kiss she tried to kiss back to give the illusion that she was accepting her fate but she couldn't do jerked her head away only to have Jonathan grab her head and force her to look back at him. she fought against it and when he finally got it. he leaned back like he was about to say a snarky remark but she spit in his face. he wiped the spot off and put his finger in his mouth sucking it off. she really was going to throw up now.

"your going to have to try a lot harder then that little sister." he said slowly prepping closer. just a little bit more she thought. he leaned down to say something else and she had her shot. she pulled her knee back and hit him where it counted.

she was really happy with herself not that it mattered he barely even groaned and to top it all off he was laughing. laughing really she must not of hit hard enough she pulled her knee back again. but Jonathan was ready for it because hegrabbed her knee and pushed it back down so violently she heard her bone crack. she suppressed a yell.

" now that little sister" he said murderously "was a big mistake."

fear gripped her heart as he shoved her legs apart as far as they could go. she frantically tried to think of something but her mind was running in circles from fright. he smiled one last time and shoved into her tight virginal hole. omitting a scream so loud that her own ears were ringing.

Jonathan's face however lite up and he said "well well well a garden enclosed is my sister after all."

she couldn't even process what he said from all the pain and Jonathan didn't care one bit not one little started pounding in and out of her mercilessly. her eyes were tearing up at the dry pull. soon it got better and she felt pleasure but it was pleasure she didn't welcome. her face was streaming with tears and and something warm was running down her leg she knew it was blood. she remembered Isabelle telling her that you bleed your first time.

Jonathan was grunting and looked as if he was heaven while she was screaming and felt as if she was in hell. she only cried harder when Jonathan shoved in one final time and released his fluids inside her. he pulled out and collapsed beside her. she never stopped crying and eventually sleep took over. her last thought before slumber took her was he didn't come. I waited for him to save me and he didn't come. maybe he doesn't love me after all. then darkness surrounded her and a hole carved it's way into her heart

(an:/ this chapter is longer then usual I know and I also know that it took forever to update but that's because I wrote it over and over again and finally settled for this I am still not happy with it. also I kind of don't know what should happen next so any suggestions that you have would be really helpful. just keep in mind Jace can't find her yet since three years have to pass for that to happen. tell me what you think.

hidans bay is out BYE!)


	7. Chapter 7

**AN/ so so sorry it took so long for me to update but to be truthful I lost interest for a while but I couldn't keep my lovely reviewers/followers/favs waiting any longer so here it is I hope you like it. Ps. I made it slightly longer than usual so on with the story enjoy :)**

Jace and Isabelle walked up right outside of Magnus's apartment and knocked. There was no reply from the inside and Jace knocked again but when again there was no answer he became frustrated he balled his hand into a fist and pounded again on the door so hard it started to creak. He heard shuffling feet and hushed whispers from inside then finally the door opened to reveal a disheveled Magnus scratching the back of his head and looking at them with scrutiny. He obviously wasn't expecting them because he was wearing nothing but pajama pants, his feet were bare and his hair was sticking out in all angles.

"Oh it's you!" Magnus said while stepping aside and letting them walk through.

"So," Magnus began, "what life threatening mission am I to aide you in that's going to have you coming back needing battle wounds healed." He finished grinning cheekily.

Jace rolled his eyes not really in the mood for joking. He gestured to Isabelle who gave him the piece of metal that had the warehouse site on it.

Magnus took it and furrowed his brow, "yep exactly as I thought" he said coming to a conclusion.

"What?" Isabelle asked eagerly.

"Its a warehouse site." Magnus said.

Jace rolled his eyes yet again " for real dumbass we hadn't noticed." Magnus opened his mouth like he was about to retaliate but before he could Alec walked in and shot Jace a glare.

"Watch it!" He growled.

Jace sighed starting to get really frustrated every minute they wasted that creep Jonathan could be doing who knows what to her. He cringed at the thought.

"Look can you give us the exact location of the site or what?" Jace grumbled.

Magnus snorted "of course I can but what exactly do you need it for?" Magnus asked skeptically.

Jace was about to say just get on with it when Isabelle decided to open her mouth. "Jonathan captured Clary earlier during the cleave meeting earlier at the institute."

Magnus sucked in a breath and looked seriously concerned. Jace knew he cared about her too but he was anxious it had been so long he wasn't even sure if Jonathan still had Clary at that place still.

Magnus held up his hand went to get dressed and came back out holding a book. He mumbled something and then the metal started heating up and he looked down at it and etched into it was a place that was exactly five blocks away from the institute. Jace couldn't believe it the whole time Jonathan had been hiding right under there noses. It was actually kind of clever because no one would expect it.

He looked at everyone then spun on his heel and headed in that direction knew they were following close behind.

* * *

Jace stood over the hill looking down on the site that was at the bottom. He stretched with anger when he saw a demon walking from around the building most likely doing a perimeter check which meant that there was still a strong possibility that she was in there. He looked over at Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus.

"Any ideas?" He asked raising his brow.

"Dont you have any?" Magnus asked.

"Other than running in and killing a bunch of demons until I find him so I can slit his throat and get Clary back to safety." He said.

Magnus snorted again and shook his head muttering "figures." Under his breath.

"I heard that warlock." Jace snapped.

"You were meant to shadow hunter." Magnus said back with equal ferocity.

"Guys let's get back to the task at hand shall we." Isabelle said.

"Okay what do you have in mind." Alec asked.

Isabelle tilted her head in thought causing her black hair to slide over her face a little. "We should... Alec you and Magnus can take off the demons around the perimeter and then Jace and I can sneak in and start with the ones on the inside. Then when you and Magnus finish y'all can help me while Jace goes to find Clary."

Magnus looked at her and said "i nominate her as captain."

Alec nodded which meant he agreed.

"Okay let's get started" Jace said drawing a sword from its sheath. Then nodded them forward.

They surged forward and started the battle.

* * *

Clary woke to a thankfully empty bed and unbound wrists. She rubbed at them because there was faint red marks to show her struggles. She felt overly disgusted at what had happened. She was so determined that it wasn't going to happen. She swore Jace was going to come for her.

She shuddered as she realized she was a fool for thinking that she should have fought more. Never gave in and not have put so much faith in Jace. She wondered if he was even looking for her, even noticed she was gone and if not how long would it take him before he realized it.

A day, two days, a week, a month, a year. She fell over and started to cry. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She always pitied the people she read about in the papers and now look at her she has the same fate as them.

She was angry, she was angry at herself for being weak, she was angry at Jonathan for doing this to her, and most of all she was angry at Jace for not coming. For not being here the one time she actually needs him.

She sobbed harder and then rubbed at her eyes angrily. No she thought I want continue to be weak any longer. She looked at her mess of clothes on the floor and gave a shudder as it made her think about why they were there. She was no longer a virgin and she had lost it to her brother no less.

She gagged even as she thought about it. If he ever tried again she would most certainly barf all over him. No she thought she won't allow him to do it again.

Though she didn't know it at the time she really had no choice.

She jumped off the bed and scrambled around the room finding some girl clothes that fit her perfectly which left her disturbed and unsettled. Once she was dressed she looked for a weapon and when her eyes roamed over the desk by the bed she saw a dagger laying there she couldn't believe her luck she lunged for it.

She pocketed it away into her boot and went to the door only to find that it was locked. She grumbled knowing it was going to hurt trying to break it down and probably be really loud. She put her ear to the door to check if there was any movement behind it.

What she heard instead though we're battle cries so loud she wondered how she hadn't heard before. Then her heart completely flipped and she held her breath as she knew who it was. Jace he really did come.

* * *

Jace slashed at another demon beheading it and turned away as it folded up on itself. He was heading towards another when a flash of black caught the corner of his vision. He looked over and sucked in an angry breath when he saw Jonathan standing at the corner of the warehouse giving a sadistic smug grin like he knew something Jace didn't.

Jace so hoped that wasn't true, ignoring the demons that lunged at him he continued to surge forward and then suddenly he was thrown backwards. He looked behind him to see a demon behind him dripping slime. He curled his lip in disgust and grabbed the demon so he could slip out of its grasp.

He hissed in pain when one of its claws dug into his forearm. He then slid behind it and drove his sword through his back.

He walked away and looked where Jonathan was just standing only to find an empty space. His eyes continued to scan the yard looking for him and caught a fragment of black going around another building. In the back of his mind something kept telling him he was being baited but he ignored focusing only on his goal. Which was killing Jonathan and getting Clary back.

When he got around he saw Jonathan standing at an entrance waiting. He had his sword drawn and was in a fighting stance. Jonathan gestured in front of him and said "shall we."

Jace growled low in the back of his throat in response and lunged at Jonathan hoping to get him in the heart at first chance. Jonathan however easily side stepped it and knocked Jace on his shoulder. Jace shrugged it off and swung again only to have his blow blocked. "You used to fight better I think your feelings are clouding your skills" Jonathan said acidly.

Jace said nothing but continued to swing in slash trying to get a good fatal blow on him. So far his attempts were coming up fruitless. Jonathan's gaze sharpened he clearly wasn't happy he wasn't getting anything from Jace.

"Do you know what I did to sweet sweet Clary last night?" Jonathan said.

That got Jace's attention he glared at Jonathan with such hate "if you have harmed her in any way.." He seethed letting the end of his threat fall unsaid.

This was the reaction Jonathan was seeking, he grinned boyishly. "Oh quite the contrary actually I gave her pleasure well at least it was pleasurable for me anyway." Jonathan smiled sadisticly.

Jace choked back a sob and looked at him disgustingly "but she's your sister."

Jonathan brought his sword across Jace's arm drawing blood "yes, but when you thought she was your sister that didn't stop you did it." He said.

Jace raced at him and got him right in the stomach, because Jonathan was momentarily distracted by Clary calling out Jace's name really loudly.

Jonathan doubled over clutching his stomach in pain but he wasn't about to let all his hard work go to waste again so when Jace walked by he sliced the back of his ankle open causing Jace to fall.

Jonathan forced himself to get up and he started walking towards Clary who was running to Jace. He caught Clary around the waist and was able to hold her despite his injury with one last look he opened another portal to another one of his hideouts.

The last thing he heard before the portal shut was Jace's roar of anger.

Clary whirled on him when they fell through she reached down and pulled a dagger from her boot.

He couldn't help but to smile his little Clary was quite the little spit fire. That's part of what he loved so much about her.

He was hurting pretty badly and was bleeding profusely but he had to get Clary under control so he could tend to his wounds.

So fast that surprise barely registered to her brain he reached out grabbed the dagger and turned it around so he could hit her in the back of the head causing the world to spin and black spots to dance in front of her vision before she fell.

He has got to really stop doing that she thought before unconsciousness consumed her.

* * *

**Again I am so sorry it took so long I hope you like it and don't forget to review. Also if you spot any errors let me know I kind of wrote this chapter in a rush.**

**Hidans bay is out BYE :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Clary woke up in the bed she has been sleeping in for the past three years, Jace hadn't found her yet and she has given up hope. She was so strong when she was first brought to this place, determined that Jace was going to find her again a nd take her away from this place before Jonathan could ever lay his hands on her again. She was so wrong and naive back then, now she knew the truth, Jace wasn't ever coming and no matter how much it disgusted her she belonged to Jonathan.

Over the years Jonathan has been plotting a big attack in which he was going to end the clave's rule once and for all. His plan was actually quite elaborate, and he had a great chance of succeeding. He doesn't tell her everything yet but as time has passed he has come to trust her. Who would she tell anyway, she only ever sees Jonathan and disgusting demons.

She has tried to use her powers to create a rune that will get her out of here, but Jonathan hired a dark warlock that casts a spell every few months that prevents her from using them. No matter how hard she tries to break it she can't and this makes her feel even more defeated. That wasn't even the worst part, she doesn't even try to fight Jonathan anymore.

What's the point no one was coming to save her and the result of her fighting is her ending up in more pain, so she might as well just give in. She sighed and got up out of bed and headed towards her private bathroom, she requested to have her own room about a year ago. Jonathan agreed because he said that he felt like they needed their privacy.

She knew he only said that because he was going to be hiding things that involved his great plan in there and didn't want her to see, she didn't care. She immediately got in the shower after relieving herself, and relaxed in the steady down pouring of the warm water. She knew she didn't have long before he came for her like he did every morning, sometimes he would send a servant to come get her but as of late he has been coming himself.

She reached for her coconut scented shampoo and gently massaged it into her scalp, her curls were curling around her fingers in intricate circles. She stepped back under the spray of water to rinse and did the same with conditioner and body wash until she was finished. She then stepped back under the water and closed her eyes letting the soothing feel of the heat run down her face.

She got lost to the feeling and jumped almost two stories when she felt strong arms wrap around her. She instantly tended when she realized who it must be, he leaned his head down into the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder, and inhaled deeply. His chest vibrated as he let out a satisfactory growl.

He ran his hands over her body his rough palms making their way to her heated core. She hated that he made her feel this way, her body was always ready for whatever pleasures he had in store for her but her mind was never willing. He slowly slid his pointer finger into her womanly folds and searched for her sweet bundle of nerves that always made her cry out on contact.

As soon as the tip connected with her clit she moaned and her eyes began to tear up. He smiled against her skin and continued his assault upon her body. While one of his hands toyed with her nether regions his other pulled and tugged seductively at her nipple. Her breathing became hitched and she bucked against his hand trying to persuade him to go a little faster. She accepted the fact that she responded to his actions long ago, but she never felt great about the way she acted during the sex.

He didn't speed up like she wanted instead he pulled back and stepped away from her, she whimpered and reached out for him, then mentally scolded herself for doing so. She turned around and looked at him, he gave her a mischievous smile before saying the first thing he has spoken since he got in here.

"Breakfast is ready, and even though I would rather continue with our actions, you need sustenance." She nodded and turned off the water before stepping out and grabbing a towel. She glanced over to see Jonathan already halfway dressed and walking out the door. He called over his shoulder that he would meet her down there before disappearing out the door.

She shook her head and opened her closet, she had a lot of new clothes well not really new anymore, but Jonathan had picked them all out and he had expensive taste. It was nothing that she would pick for herself but he forbid her from wearing jeans, shorts or T-shirts, and when she disobeys him it usually ends with her sprawled out on the floor bleeding, with Jew bruises to add to the old ones.

He hadn't hit her in weeks though, the last time she was punished was because she had interrupted him during one of his meetings to ask if it was alright for her to go to the library. She has to ask permission before entering any room, or basically doing anything. The result of her doing that was her sitting in the bath nursing sore bones and giant ugly bruises that were littered over her small frame.

She picked out a black dress that fell to the ground and flowed out from her waist in sheer fabric. The top part of the dress fit her from snugly, but was made of stretchable fabric. She put on a small over coat that stopped by her breasts and then slipped on black flats to match. She put her wild fiery hair in a tight bun and let two strands hang down by her face.

Jonathan forbid her to wear makeup he said that her natural beauty was better than what any cheap makeup could make her look like. She wasn't ever really fond of makeup anyway but when he said that it made her want to wear it more often, of course she didn't though. She looked at her from in the mirror and let tears fall down her face at what she saw, she really was bent under his will and there was nothing she could do about it. She silently headed towards the door and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen to eat. It was hard for her to walk down the stairs, and she had to hold on to the railing sometimes but she always made it down. She smiled and she felt a pain in her stomach when she smelled bacon, she was really craving that lately, she always loved bacon.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down across from Jonathan, he looked up from his papers giving her a fleeting glance before going back to his reading. She sat down and instantly picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it letting loose a private moan of satisfaction.

* * *

"Well what the fuck do you see?" Jace growled at Magnus, he had called them there to tell them that he probably has a lead on Jonathan's whereabouts. Right now they were watching as Magnus performed a spell that would hopefully reveal his location. Jace couldn't wait to get his hands on him, it has been three years and there is no way he is giving up not now.

He will admit there were plenty of times when he wanted to just stop and call everything off, and just sit in his room and wallow in self pity, but when they got a confirmed sighting of Jonathan a month ago, he returned with his eagerness to find Clary with a fervor. He could only imagine what she has been through these past years, everyone told him that it was probably time to move on. That if Clary was even alive, what made him think that she hadn't turned evil yet.

Jonathan still had the mortal cup he had the power to make Clary turn against her will if he wished. Jace as stubborn as ever persisted to shake his head and ignore what they were saying. He knew Clary her will was strong and she would never do something like that, she would continue to fight until she couldn't, and then she will come home where she belongs.

All he needs to do is find her first, a feat that was proving to he impossible. Isabelle was one of the few that has stuck by him through all of this and she still hasn't given up. He looked over at her where she stood on the corner talking to Simon, he smiled and looked around the entire room, everyone that was present were the ones that never have up looking.

He knew that eventually they were going to find her, he just hoped it was sooner rather than later, and that she was still alive and well. He gulped thinking about that, it was a possibility that Jonathan had tired of her and the disposed of her but he never liked to think about that he likes to just focus on the positives.

He looked up suddenly when Magnus gave a whoop of Victory, he and everyone else in the room rushed forward. Magnus looked up with a light shining in his eyes, "he is in Italy, he is on a land that is full of dark energy. That explains why he was hidden from my view for so long, but if we go now we might have a chance he won't be expecting us." Jace was so happy he could kiss the warlock, but he refrained knowing that Alec would beat him to bloody pulp if he dared.

Jace looked up at everyone and said, "what are we waiting for let's go rescue my woman!" Then walked towards the door and smiled when he heard Clary's mother say she isn't a possession I have no idea why men always insist to say woman instead of the girls name. Luke chuckled and they followed only to part ways so Luke could gather his pack. Everyone was in high spirits since they had found the location and they were full of hope.

Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and Alec headed towards the institute to gather weapons, while Luke, and Jocelyn went to get the pack, and Magnus stayed back to see if he could find anything that would be helpful in his book. With everyone having something to do they set out ready for anything.

* * *

Clary walked up to her room, she was tired and she wanted to take a nap, she had gotten permission from Jonathan because he said he had things to take care of. She laid down one her bed and looked up at the ceiling, she could feel her lids begin to droop, but she held back. She wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet, she had a feeling something was about to happen but she wasn't sure what it was.

She was on edge and she was scared that if she allowed herself the slumber she wishes to have she will miss something big. Nevertheless her body soon made her succumb to a much needed rest, that's all she did was sleep lately.

* * *

Jonathan smiled he had just felt a giant ripple in the surrounding area of his hideout, so Jace had finally found him. It took him three years and he was way too late, Clary was his now and when Jace saw her he will know that it is true. She still hasn't come to love him, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was finally going to get to kill Jace and have Clary his for good.

She still clung to the hope that Jace will eventually rescue her, but once she sees his dead body in a pool of blood at his feet, she will realize how foolish that hope was. He gestured with his hands to the people and demons that were armed around him, to get ready for battle they nodded and got into the stance, he followed suite shortly after. Then when the door busted down and he saw Jace accompanied by the lightwoods, and the warlock, as well as a vampire. The one that really caught his attention was the pack of werewolves that surrounded someone he really hated, his mother.

His face twisted into a snarl and he gave the motion that made his surrounding soldiers surge forward and soon the whole room was filled with the cries of battle. There was only one person in particular he sought out and when he found him he rushed at him. Jace immediately turned around and changed his sword against Jonathan's. Jonathan gave a ruthless smile and pushed against Jace's sword causing Jace to stumble back a few feet. Jonathan advanced forward giving him no time to recover, he lifted his sword upwards and rushed it downwards to which Jace rolled out if the way narrowly escaping the blow.

Jonathan normally would have been trying to prolong the fight so he could savor his victory but he just wanted Jace dead, now! He growled at Jace and swiftly got behind him surged his weapon forward, almost hitting him but Jace evaded the hit yet again. Jonathan was getting really annoyed now and he lost all his senses to a blind rage. He no longer could see what he was doing his vision had clouded over and he knew he had just lost control of his inner demon.

* * *

Clary awoke to the sound of battle cries and she wondered what was going on, then hope filled her, had Jace finally found her. She scrambled out of bed and hurriedly made her way down, she could see over the balcony that the fight had been going on for a while. People from both sides were starting to sag and grow lazy in there fight, she saw her mom, and nearly burst from joy, then right in the middle she saw Jace fighting Jonathan.

Jace looked tired while Jonathan's eyes were completely black, and he was fighting vigorously. She got a sinking feeling in her gut, she knew that look and she was frightened for Jace's life, but most of all if Jace lost then she would be stuck her with Jonathan forever.

A shiver went through her body at the thought, she looked down just in time to see Jonathan almost taking Jace's head off his shoulders, she sucked in a breath and screamed, "JACE!" As loud as she could.

Jonathan looked up and that one little moment cost him, cause Jace pushed his sword upwards and stabbed Jonathan in the heart. He fell to the ground clutching his chest as black blood oozed through his fingers, his eyes never left hers and he mouthed one simple word before dying "why?" She barely spared him a glance, all his followers had disappeared when he had took his final breath.

She looked down at Jace and he was looking up at her in disbelief and anger, she knew this was going to happen. He isn't going to accept her, she looked at everyone else and they looked equally astonished, her mom had tears in her eyes and she had a hand clutched at her heart. Jace then started towards hher with malice in his eyes, she backed up and put a protective hand over her stomach, there was nobody in this world that was going to harm her child, regardless of who the father was.

* * *

**So yeah I hope you liked that little twist to the ending, and I know I haven't updated in a while but I started on another story and that has had most of my attention, but I haven't forgotten this one and I won't abandon it. So please review and tell me what you think. BYE :)**


End file.
